Lion King 3 Kiara's Cubs
by Silvain Star
Summary: Set some time after LK2. Kiara and Kovu's cubs Kimbu, Nara, Karia, and Kavo have adventures, live life, and fall in love... and the hyenas are back.
1. Prologue Kimbu, Prince of Lions

Lion King 3- Kiara's Cubs

By Silvain Star

Prologue- Kimbu, Prince of Lions

Kiara and Kovu stood on the edge of pride rock, with Simba and Nala a few feet behind them, and Rafiki holding up a newborn cub in front of them. Animals of all kinds bowed at the base of the mountain. Timon and Pumbaa stood together just inside the cave, and Zazu stood beside Simba, with his wings folded and his head held high.

"Kimbu," Kiara whispered, nuzzling her son as Rafiki brought him to her.

"Kiara…" Simba said as his daughter passed him. Age was evident in his face and mane. "You and Kovu may have to take over soon. I'm getting old, and I know it…"

"Father… Don't say that," Kiara said. "You'll see Kimbu grow up at least, you're not that old."

"We'll see…" Simba said.

"Kiara's right, Simba. You're not that old," Nala said.

"Maybe…" Simba said. He looked nervous, but seemed to believe what Nala and Kiara were saying.

As time passed, Kiara and Kovu had another cub, Nara, and twin cubs, Karia and Kavo. Not long after the twins were born, Simba died. Kiara and Nala were somewhat depressed at first, but with Kovu and the cubs' help, they moved on, grieving only when they were alone and immersed in thoughts of the former king. Thankfully, caring for Kimbu, his brother Kavo, and his two sisters Nara and Karia was time-consuming enough that they didn't dwell on Simba constantly.


	2. Chapter 1 Scorched Fields

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King. Disney does.

A/N: If you want to see pictures of the cubs, I have a link in my profile to a drawing I did.

Lion King 3- Kiara's Cubs

By Silvain Star

Chapter 1- Scorched Fields…

"Kavo, lil' bro, you're up to something…" Kimbu said, circling his little brother, who had been heading for the border of the Pridelands. "Tell me what you're doing."

"Nothing, Kimbu. I was just chasing a grasshopper," Kavo said, putting on his most innocent grin.

"You can tell me. I won't tell Mom, I swear," Kimbu said, grinning. "Karia's the perfect one, not me."

"Okay…" Kavo said warily. "I was meeting Nirti and we were going over there, to that dead-looking area. Dad said he's only been there once, but it wasn't as scary as it looked at first."

"Bro, those are the Scorched Fields. That's hyena territory," Kimbu said sternly.

"I don't care! You and Nara were over there last week!" Kavo said, getting angry at his brother's 'it's too dangerous' tone.

"And we got lucky. We've been there twice, and the last time, two days ago, we were nearly killed. Kytta saved us," Kimbu said seriously.

"Nirti's mom?" Kavo asked.

"Yeah. She said if she caught any of us there again, she'd tell Mom and Dad. I'm not in the mood for a lecture, bro," Kimbu said. "I'd love to go with you, but we'll all get in trouble. I can't let it happen. We'll go get Nirti and come right back."

"Okay…" Kavo said, disappointed.

The pair reached the dry riverbed that marked the border between the Pridelands and the burnt, dead region controlled by hyenas. Nirti was standing in the riverbed, almost at the other side.

"Nirti! Come back!" Kimbu said.

Nirti turned around and walked back to them.

"Why? What's wrong?" she said.

"We can't go today. Kimbu doesn't want to get in trouble," Kavo told her.

They walked back toward Pride Rock, Kimbu a few feet ahead of the other two, who were staring back at the Scorched Fields disappointedly.

"Hey," Nirti whispered. "What if we find a way to get away from him?"

"Yeah!" Kavo whispered back. "That's a great idea! We could…"

The pair whispered plans to each other, completely unnoticed by Kimbu.

"Kimbu!" Mikari said, rushing over to them. "Did you go over there without me again?"

"No, I was stopping my brother from going over there," Kimbu said. He turned around to prove his point, but Kavo and Nirti were gone.

"Yes! We did it!" Kavo said. He and Nirti were running through the Pridelands toward the gloomy, nearly lifeless place they'd been taken away from.

"I knew that would work!" Nirti said gleefully.

"He probably doesn't even know we're gone!" Kavo said, grinning.

The pair reached the riverbed and crossed it, slowing down as they entered the burnt land. They wandered around, looking amazed and proud of themselves. Nirti snuck up behind Kavo, pouncing on him and making him jump a little. He pounced on her and they rolled around for a while, Kavo eventually pinning Nirti to the ground.

"Yes! Ha! I finally beat you!" he said, grinning. Nirti pushed him off, getting to her feet and glaring at him.

"You just got lucky," she said. She pounced on him again, catching him off guard and eventually pinning him. "Ha! See? Lucky."

"I still beat you," Kavo said, pushing her off and getting to his feet.

In the time they'd been playing, five hyenas had surrounded them, lurking in the shadows where the pair couldn't see them. As the two cubs tried to leave, the hyenas stepped forward, closing them in.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" one hyena said.

"Looks like a couple of cubs dropped in for lunch," another said.

"Lion casserole, anyone?" a third hyena said.

"Sounds delicious," a fourth agreed.

Suddenly, Kytta, Kiara, and Nala all pounced on the hyenas.

"Leave my daughter alone, you mangy flea factories!" Kytta said.

The three lionesses drove the hyenas away, then Kiara and Kytta turned to their cubs. Nala glared at the hyena's retreating backs.

"I hate hyenas…" she muttered angrily.

"Nirti, what were you doing?" Kytta said. "I told you not to come out here."

"I wanted to see it. I thought I was being really brave…" Nirti said.

"Yeah, we were just trying to be brave like you and Dad and everyone else," Kavo told his mom, who had been about to lecture him.

"This isn't being brave, this is being reckless. You shouldn't go looking for danger," Kiara said.

"She's right. Your grandfather and I made the same mistake at your age and we would've been killed if Simba's father hadn't saved us. You two should be glad Kimbu and Mikari warned us, or you'd be hyena snacks right now," Nala said. "Don't do this again."

"Kimbu?" Nirti said.

"Yes, Kimbu. He and Mikari ran straight to us when they realized you'd come back here," Kytta said.

"We should probably thank him, Kavo. He saved us," Nirti said.

"Yeah, I guess," Kavo admitted.

"We won't come here again, Mom. I promise," Nirti said. "I don't want to be eaten."

"Good. Now let's go home," Kytta said. They left, crossing the riverbed and continuing all the way to Pride Rock. Kimbu and Mikari were waiting for them when they got back.

"Thanks, Kimbu," Nirti said quietly as she passed the young lion.

"Yeah, what she said," Kavo mumbled, walking past his brother with his head down.

"I just didn't want you two getting hurt," Kimbu said, turning to follow his brother inside. He smiled gently, knowing his brother would only thank him if he'd really saved them, and he was very glad he did.


End file.
